Agora, Te Desejo Muito Junto a Mim
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Edward é mandado obrigado pra um internato na Espanha, Bella permanece em Forks, e o Baile de Formatura está próximo. Ela terá coragem de ir sozinha como ele pediu? *Todos Humanos*


**Autora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta:** Kessy_Rods

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Censura:** K (Livre)

* * *

**Agora, Te Desejo Muito Junto a Mim**

"Vamos Bella, levanta..." Sai daqui duende maldito, sinto a cama chacoalhar e meu cobertor sendo puxado de cima da minha cabeça, seguro ele com todas as forças do meu ser. "Isabella, eu vou pular em cima de você."

"Owwwhnnng", consigo resmungar, rosnar, sei lá, era meu primeiro dia fora da escola, livre de toda a chateação, finalmente eu poderia me enfurnar no meu quarto com meus livros e o notebook, sem as chateações da escola. Me embolo toda, tentando ignorar a pulga maligna que estava sobre mim... chacolha, empurra, pula em cima, empurra, berra... parou, uffs... quem diria que uma vez que eu passasse no high school iria ter forças pra vencer as pressões da Alice, ops, falei cedo de mais, ouço passos, por favor que ela tropece e vá embora, passos chegando mais próximos, oh inferno, GELAAAAAAAAAAAADDOOOOOOOOOOO.

Pulei da cama, jogando o edredom para longe, que merda Alice, vou ter que passar o dia com o aquecedor perto do colchão, para secá-lo.

"Bom dia para você também, princesa Aurora." Revirei os olhos, ainda bêbeda de sono.

"Realmente, Malévola combina exatamente com você", resmunguei, mas ela nem me ouviu, já que seu corpo estava quase todo enfiado dentro do meu guarda roupa, "vista isso..." uma regata preta passou voando pelo quarto aterrissando na cabeça da Nessie, que rosnou alto, e veio ronronando até mim, pulando no meu colo. "Eu sei Ness, eu também fui acordada bebê", acariciei a cabeça da minha gatinha siamesa. O outro único ser que sabe como eu sinto falta do Edward.

"Arrrrrrrrrg, ISABELLA SWAN, não sei quem tem um senso de moda pior, você ou seu namorado que gosta de você nessas roupas, que coisa difícil viu, vista isso com essa com essa saia godê vermelha e coloque as sapatilhas que te dei no natal, pelo menos acho que vou salvar as pessoas do shopping de terem que chamar o Esquadrão da Moda.*"

_*Esquadrão da Moda no original What Not to Wear, __é um__reality show__produzido nos Estados Unidos, onde um amigo indica alguém que considera que se veste muito mal para uma reforma total, no Brasil a versão americana dublada e legendada passa no canal pago __Discovery Home & Health__ e há uma versão nacional no SBT._

"SHOPPING NÃO", berro, assustando Nessie que corre escada abaixo, "ah vamos lá Bellinha, algumas comprinhas só, umas 2 horinhas em Port Angeless, você pode até passar em uma Barnes and Noble* e poupar o cartão do Tio Charlie de gastar horrores em frete da amazon." Mas hoje é domingo Allie, e eu tenho mais tempo pra falar com o Edward, por favor não me obrigue." Olhei para ela com o maior esforço possível para desarmá-la, mas ela continuou impassível, recolhendo as roupas jogadas e me empurrando para o banheiro.

_*Barnes and Noble é a maior livraria varegista dos EUA que seria tipo a nossa Saraiva._ _** __é uma varegista on line, dos EUA, que equivaleria ao nosso Submarino._

_O~oõõõõõõõõ~Õ_

"Olha Bells uma loja de vestidos de Baile, vamos ver uns?" A dor, aquela dor forte que eu sinto no peito toda vez que alguém fala em Baile ou Formatura, me acertou em cheio, Por mais que eu não soubesse dançar, eu sonhei muito com o dia em que meu namorado ia trazer um buque de pulso e me levar de braços dados, na frente do colégio inteiro, mas a vida é injusta mesmo, já me acostumei.

Passei uns 10 minutos dizendo a Alice que ela já tinha um vestido e que não precisava de outro, mas ela insistiu que seus poderes psíquicos, _aham sei,_ estavam lhe dizendo que algo muito ruim iria acontecer com sua roupa, acabamos entrando, outra batalha perdida, porque é mesmo que eu ainda tento lutar? Alguns modelos depois e frases como, _Bella você deveria experimentar este, vai ficar lindo em você,_ ela se decidiu por um azul marinho, tomara que caia, drapeado no busto e soltinho depois da cintura, muito bonito devo admitir, algo que eu provavelmente teria escolhido para mim, apesar que ela ficava melhor em tons de roxo, azul era a minha cor, mas quem sou eu pra reclamar agora.

Não vou precisar de um vestido tão cedo, talvez no baile de formatura da faculdade, daqui alguns anos. Depois das comprar paramos em uma lanchonete para tomar milk-shake. E voltamos para Forks, a tempo dá minha ligação via Skype semanal.

_O~oõõõõõõõõ~Õ_

"Funciona modem dos infernos, funciona" pego aquele maldito aparelhinho com vontade de jogá-lo pela janela, chacoá-lho, volto pro notebook, nada, vou até o roteador desta vez, reseto, espero uns minutos, volto pro notebook e nada. Oh merda, por**caria, me seguro no meio do palavrão, pais em casa, arrrg. Frustrada levanto o computador atrás de uma rede, qualquer rede, é sábado eu preciso da internet, não ligo se ela não funcionar nos próximos cinco dias, mas que funcione AGORA, bem... mentira ligo sim... e se as minhas fanfics forem atualizadas? Essas autoras loucas que só demoram... PEGOU? PEGOU? PEGOUUU! Um ponto apenas mais pegou.

_*Alerta de Bateria Fraca*_

Ah não, "Mãeeee," grito,... "cadê essa fonte", resmungo enquanto começo a jogar tudo pro alto, "Ohhhh mãnheeeeeeeeeeee", na cozinha? Não... "Renéeeeeeee?" Finalmente ouço a voz abafada responder, "O que foi menina estou aqui no quintal recolhendo roupa, aliás você poderia descer e vir me ajudar..." Desço mas não pra ajudá-la é claro.

Paro na frente de Charlie que está esparramado assistindo alguma coisa com uma bola voando. "Pai você poderia levantar bunda da poltrona só um momentinho por favor?" Ele se inclina olhando pela lateral da minha cintura, "agora não querida, estou vendo o jogo... isso vai merecer medidas drásticas, mesmo que eu ganhe um castigo de um mês depois. Dou dois passos e desligo a TV. "Por-MERDA Isabella, o lance estava perfeito." Ele se levanta pra pegar o controle no outro sofá, AHAM, sabia que ele estava aqui... ecaa, o fio está quente e não é porque estava ligado a tomada. Pego ele com dois dedinhos e corro escada acima para o meu quarto, 25 minutos perdidos nessa brincadeira, espero que o Edward não pense que eu esqueça nossa ligação semanal.

_O~oõõõõõõõõ~Õ_

Quando finalmente me conecto no Skype, vejo aquele sorriso lindo do outro lado da tela e sorriu também.

"Oi amorrrr, me desculpa a demora é que eu tive uns contratempos e a Alice..."

"Ah tudo bem, estou com saudades, também entrei um pouco atrasado, e nem vou poder ficar aqui hoje." Começo a tremer, como assim?

"Porque" Verbalizo. Ele dá de ombros, "Sai com uns amigos ontem a noite e não entreguei os relatórios finais de biologia." Permaneço olhando para ele em choque. Amigos? Eu sei que ele tem amigos e no lugar dele eu estaria aproveitando a Espanha, mas que amigos são esses que o fizeram atrasar a entrega de um trabalho? Não foi por seu ótimo desempenho que meu, não tão querido sogro Edward Senior tinha mandado ele estudar pré-medicina na Espanha? Sinto as lágrimas se juntarem na borda dos meus olhos, mas me seguro. "Tudo bem, eu passei direito em trigonometria, mas acho que já te falei por sms né."

"Aham, Bella eu te amo, vou indo até semana que vem, me desculpe baby."

"Tá, beijos." Ia desconectar, quando ele continuou falando. "Amor me promete uma coisa?" Ele lançou aquele sorriso torto que era impossível de resistir. "Vá ao Baile. Aproveite, é o último, você tem que passar por ele, vá por mim também. Eu te amo muito." E ele encerrou.

Fechei o notebook com violência e enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro, para abafar os ruídos do meu choro, saudade e raiva se misturavam. Depois que me acalmei um pouco, abri a gaveta do criado mudo, e puxei meu diário, eu só escrevia nele em dias especiais, fossem eles bons ou ruins.

Abri aleatoriamente, dando de topo com uma página de exercícios de matemática, ela estava ali, porque foi assim que eu conheci o Edward, eu estava quase reprovando nesta matéria no primeiro ano do high school, e o professor passou uma lista de exercícios, pra quem quisesse tirar uma nota a mais. Mesmo assim eu não sabia fazer nada, então o professor me colocou em uma aula de reforço e após as aulas eu fiquei esperando até que entrou o garoto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, o cabelo de uma cor engraçada, exótica, e tão bagunçado que parecia uma calopissita humana, eu o conhecia do corredor. Comecei a rir baixinho, enquanto ele se apresentava ao professor. Fiquei imaginando como o Sr. Banner, conseguiu alguém disposto a ensinar uma pessoa que só sabe as quatro operações básicas, tá não é pra tanto, mas deu pra entender, sobrou pro pobre coitado, deve ser algum castigo. Ele se apresentou e sorriu de lado e naquele momento eu soube que estaria _perdida_. Balancei a cabeça para por os pensamento no lugar e então guardei a foto. Na outra folha havia uma foto sua, depois de um jogo de basquete, o sorriso e olhar de garoto tímido estampados em suas feições.

Nas próximas páginas tinha de tudo daqueles dias, desde conversas bobas a embalagens de bala de morango. Aperto o diário forte contra o peito e olho a neblina acinzentada cobrindo o ar, mas nem no verão Forks dá um descanso.

Que ódio do Edward, o sênior é claro, meu sogro, cheguei nas páginas em que desabafei, porque ele obrigou o filho a fazer um intercâmbio de pré-medicina longe, porque nós estávamos muito sério e precisávamos de um tempo longe, _para ter certeza de que nossos sentimentos adolescentes não estavam nos enganado._ Que idiota.

Comecei a divagar e será que ele fala de mim pros amigos lá da Espanha? E pras meninas, eu sei que é um internato misto. Ai meu Deus, ele arrumou outra, as lágrimas começam novamente, não tem trabalho atrasado nenhum, aposto que ele vai me enrolar e contar no fim do verão. Voltei a chorar até sentir meu peito se aliviar um pouco, comecei a cochilar, mas o celular tocou me dando um susto. UMA MENSAGEM NÃO LIDA.

"Me desculpe por hoje, eu realmente não tinha tempo. Te amo muito mais que todos os pinheiros de Forks." Eu ri de sua comparação boba, ele sempre usava algo assim, pra dizer o quando me ama.

Depois disso dormi em paz, nem a distância enorme pode dividir dois corações e um só pulsar.

* * *

**_N/A ~ Hey peoples, não escrevo a tanto tempo... essa é uma coisinha que tive a ideia de escrever quando ouvia a música La Soledad no cd dela em espanhol. Em italiano é a música La Solitudine. Essa fic vai ter 2 capítulos, o 2º está sendo escrito, não tem lemons, é só olhar a censura, e ela é LIVRE. _**

**_Espero que gostem e me digam nas reviews o que acahram, esperam etc..._**

**_Quero aproveitar e agradecer a Kessy Rods, por ser uma beta maravilhosa, não só corrigindo o texto, como fazendo observações e dando ideia. I love you :*_**

**_É isso até o próximo..._**

**_Abaixo vai a letra traduzida da musica, pra quem tiver curiosidade_**

**A Solidão**

Marco foi para sua casa para não voltar

O trem da manhã chega já sem ele

E só um coração com alma de bolhas

Nessa neblina cinza que envolve a cidade

Sua cadeira está vazia Marco está dentro de mim

Sinto ele respirar, penso que continua aqui

Nem a distância enorme pode dividir

Dois corações e um só pulsar

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com ninguém você quer falar

Se você se esconde como eu

Foge de tudo e se vai

Confinado no quarto, você não quer comer

Você abraça forte contra você

O travesseiro e se põe a chorar

Se você não sabe quanto mal

te fará a solidão

Olho em meu diário... sua fotografia

Com olhos de um menino um pouco tímido

A aperto forte contra o peito e sinto que

Estás aqui entre as tarefas de Inglês e Matemática

Seu pai e seus conselhos... aquela monotonia

Por causa de seu trabalho e outras tolices

Te levou para longe sem falar com você

E te disse um dia me compreenderá

Quem sabe se você pensará em mim

Se com os amigos você falará

Tratando apenas de esquecer

Mas não é fácil a verdade

Na escola já não posso mais

E as tardes são piores

Não tenho vontade de estudar

Por você meu pensamento vai

É impossivel dividir assim

vida de nós dois

Por isso espere-me, meu carinho

Guarde a nossa ilusão

A solidão entre nós dois

Este silencio em meu interior

Essa tranquilidade de ver passar assim

A vida sem teu amor

Por isso esperame porque

Isto não pode suceder

É imposivel dividir assim

A história de nós dois

A solidão entre nós dois

Este silencio em meu interior

Essa tranquiledade de ver passar asim

A vida sem teu amor

Por isso esperame porque

Isto não pode suceder

É imposivel dividir assim

A história de nós dois

A solidão


End file.
